The invention relates to a retaining and contacting element, a contacting arrangement and a method for establishing a contacting arrangement.
Conventionally, electronic printed circuit boards are multi-level stacked in housings, i.e. a plurality of printed circuit boards are stacked spaced from each other by means of separate retaining elements and contacted by means of respective electrical connection wires.